1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a connector, and more specifically to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Conventional, a card connector connects a card to an electric device. The card connector includes a base and lots of terminals. A plurality of grooves are opened in the base for accepting the terminals. The terminal connects a card to a PCB, so the signal can be transmitted between the card and the PCB.
However, when the card connector is soldered to the PCB, a space between a base of the card connector and the PCB is very small. Therefore an area of the PCB under the card connector can not mount other elements, the PCB makes an incomplete use.